Kat Manx
Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx is an ally character from Power Rangers S.P.D.. She is an alien with cat-like features in charge of all research and design for Ranger technology at S.P.D.'s Earth Base. She was also temporarily the S.P.D. Kat Ranger. Aside from intelligence, Kat has shown to have a good deal of fighting potential and is able at holding her own in a fight. Despite her youthful appearance and looks, she is 147 human years old. This may be an inverse of how Earth cats age 7 years for every human one, which would put her physiologically at about 21 years old. Character History Kat is the Power Rangers' technical support. She has designed most of the Rangers' weapons and is Commander Cruger's trusted assistant and friend. Her home planet was also attacked by the Troobian Empire, so she joined in S.P.D.'s fight against evil. Kat has also been shown to have great fighting skills. During her battle with Mooney and Krybots, Kat was able to morph once and become Kat Ranger. However, this was only temporary and the Kat Ranger powers were never seen again. Ranger Development Back in 2001, Kat worked with some of the parents of the B-Squad Power Rangers in developing the Morphing Technology used today in the S.P.D. Morphers. However, these experiments had side effects that, while they did not affect Kat (likely due to her different physical biology), they did affect the B-Squad parents, thus their children who would become the B-Squad Power Rangers got their civilian powers. Morphing into the Kat Ranger Later on in the season, Kat is recruited to S.P.D. Central command under request by Supreme Commander Birdie. She returns to Earth with a temporary morpher and becomes the S.P.D. Kat Ranger to stop an old friend with a grudge. Although her time as a Ranger is limited (her morpher has only enough power for one hour, according to Birdie; whether she used it all up or simply used some of it is unknown), she realizes the Rangers need her skills on Earth. Final Battle In the final episode, she and Boom are captured by Broodwing who turns the Delta Command Crawler base into its Megazord configuration. Thanks to R.I.C., the two escape and shut down the Megazord, allowing B-Squad to defeat and capture Broodwing. During the final battle against the invading Troobian forces, Kat, Boom and Omega Ranger led the S.P.D. Cadets in the battle to protect Delta Base. Together they held off the forces long enough for reinforcements led by Commander Birdie and Sergeant Silverback to arrive as well as the Nova Ranger, allowing them to defeat the enemy. During the fight against Omni as Magnificence, Kat analyzes the enemy and finds its weak spot and gives the information to Cruger and the Rangers who use it to destroy Omni, even though she knows it may cost Cruger his life. Kat is relieved to see that Cruger and his wife survived and watches the final fight between Gruumm and Cruger that results in Grumm's capture. Afterwards, Kat remained at S.P.D. Earth Station. Super Megaforce Kat was not shown to have fought in the final battle between the Legendary Rangers and the Armada. Kat Ranger Arsenal *Kat Morpher (formerly) *Cat Stunners (formerly) This form is exclusive to S.P.D. Episode 29. Notes *Whether her Ranger name is spelled Cat Ranger or Kat Ranger is never actually stated. *Kat is the first Ranger to wear orange in reality. In the same season however, Boom imagined himself as an S.P.D. Orange Ranger. *Kat shares her name with Katherine Hillard, who served as Pink Ranger during Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Zeo and Turbo. *Her Japanese counterpart in Dekaranger is patterned after a swan rather than a cat. The helmet was designed to accommodate Shiratori's unique head features. *Her last name refers to the , a tailless breed of domestic cat. *In the "The Power Rangers Want You" features on the S.P.D. DVDs, it was stated her home world had been conquered by the Troobian Empire. *She is the oldest confirmed female Power Ranger, at the age of 147 (human) years old. *The toy-exclusive zord Blast Runner is often associated with her due to it possessing a similar color scheme and has the Kat Ranger's chest symbol on the backwall of the cockpit, although neither she nor her Sentai counterpart had ever piloted it in the show. In Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, a White Ranger pilots it instead. *Unlike the B-Squad Rangers, Sam and Anubis Cruger, who were voiced by their respective Sentai counterpart in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D., Kat was instead voiced by Rie Tanaka. **Kat's respective Sentai counterpart in actress Mako Ishino had voiced the Narrator of the Japanese dub. Appearances See Also Category:SPD Rangers Category:S.P.D. Category:PR Allies Category:Ranger Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Unclassified Colors Category:Orange Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:One-off Power Rangers